five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Giselle Gewelle
Oh Well I really do enjoy my ability Anyway. It's Just so arousing Chapter 19: The Walking Dead ' 'Introduction Giselle Gewelle was an officer of the Worth Woodsea's Coalition Unit, where she proved to be integral to their attempted destruction of the 1st Division. She was a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter as Sternritter Z, The Zombie. Ultimately, her intentions were stopped and her life was lost as a result. Due to her importance to the Coalition's strategy, she was the secondary antagonist of the Worth Woodsea Arc. Personality Even in dangerous situations, she almost always has a happy or goofy expression on her face. Giselle has an antagonistic relationship with Candice Catnipp; she claims Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, and frequently mocks her power and temperament. However, she is willing to help Candice when requested. However she also liked that when the latter was defeated b Gildarts even mocking her for her defeat. In battle, Giselle is very cruel, using The Zombie to force several of her opponents to kill themselves while they retained awareness of their actions and begged her to stop; however, she claims to not be a sadist. She has no qualms with using her unique powers to turn the bodies of her fallen friends and comrades into weapons to fight with. Giselle frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her special ability. She is also slightly flirtatious as she willing to give Sanji and kiss if he killed his comrades. She was also willing to kiss a Zombifed Meninas just to please also show a slight perverted side. 'History (Bleach Manga)' After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice enter her room, with Giselle saying Bambietta made a mess again. When Candice says they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed, Giselle notes Candice likes to "play" with her subordinates, prompting Candice to ask her if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall. Later, after the Wandenreich invades the Seireitei once more, the wings of Candice's Quincy: Vollständig emerge by themselves. Noting Candice can use Vollständig, Giselle states she will not activate her Vollständig because it tires her, prompting Candice to angrily say she does not wish to use hers either. When Meninas notes Bambietta is using her Vollständig, Giselle says this is scary and states Bambietta is the last person in the world who should use Vollständig before saying Bambietta's fight will end in one second. After Bambietta is defeated by Captain Sajin Komamura, Giselle and the other three female Sternritter approach her. Giselle says that they'll take care of her and that they'd be sad if she would be gone. Soon after, Giselle kills Bambietta. She and the others later confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki after he defeats Gremmy Thoumeaux. Giselle confronts several unseated Shinigami, whom she tells to aid Kenpachi instead of attacking her. However, when one of them slashes her across the chest, Giselle stands with a deep wound in her shoulder and points out how they have her blood splattered on them before revealing they are now under her control. Forcing the Shinigami to commit suicide, Giselle discusses how Kenpachi should die with Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice before being startled by an explosion in the air above them. As Giselle and the others feel the Reiatsu of the individual falling from the sky, they turn around and look above. She and the others watch as the individual smashes through a tower, leaving Giselle and the others dumbstruck and questioning how the individual went down with the tower, but are then surprised when Ichigo Kurosaki appears behind them. After Ichigo throws Candice into a building, Giselle, Liltotto, and Meninas attack him, but Ichigo dodges their attacks and throws them into buildings as well. Giselle wonders who Ichigo is, and is shocked when Liltotto notes he is a Special War Power. When an enraged Candice proclaims she will never forgive Ichigo for ruining her appearance, Giselle states she is scary. After Ichigo withstands Candice's Galvano Blast, Giselle summons her bow and prepares to fight him alongside the other Sternritter. When Ichigo effortlessly repels the Heilig Pfeil of all four girls at once, resulting in a powerful explosion, Giselle crashes into Candice, followed by Meninas and Liltotto. After moving away to avoid Candice's subsequent blast of electricity, Giselle notes Ichigo is very strong before stating he should die. Upon noticing Candice has activated her Quincy: Vollständig, Giselle notes she does not like using it because it is too tiring. Candice explains that Yhwach will grant all of her wishes if she kills Ichigo, prompting Giselle to envision nothing as her wish. After Candice loses an arm to Ichigo's Getsuga Jūjishō, she has Giselle regenerate it with The Zombie after Giselle teases her. She is shocked when Candice is pierced by Burner Finger 1 before getting attacked in the same manner. After PePe Waccabrada, NaNaNa Najahkoop, and Robert Accutrone arrive, Giselle gets back to her feet and prepares to fight Ichigo 8-on-1. Soon afterward, Giselle watches as several more Shinigami confront the Sternritter. After being blasted away by the explosion resulting from Yhwach, Uryū Ishida, and Jugram Haschwalth's departure, Giselle is confronted by Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame, the former of whom deduces that she is trying to provoke them into attacking her before theorizing her blood is dangerous. When Yumichika claims she is actually a man because she reeks of semen, an angered Giselle summons Bambietta's corpse and has her blast Yumichika and Ikkaku before proclaiming they will kill all of the Shinigami. When Yumichika cuts off Bambietta's arm, Giselle picks it up and reveals that Bambietta is already dead, prompting Bambietta to blast Ikkaku and Yumichika away. When Giselle states that killing Bambietta aroused her, Yumichika once again asserts that she is a man, prompting Giselle to state she can easily turn the two of them into zombies by splashing her blood on them. However, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives and states that her power is very interesting, prompting Giselle to ask him who he is. When Mayuri states that great opponents always shine brightly, Giselle points out how she did not ask him why he is shining. Bambietta moves in front of her and states that she wants something of Giselle's, only for Giselle to slap her away and state she will reward Bambietta when this is over. Noticing Mayuri is not shining as brightly anymore, Giselle asks him why and is annoyed when he calls her a common person. Giselle has Bambietta launch several bombs at Mayuri, who has Nemu Kurotsuchi throw several spherical devices in response, and is confused when the spheres do not explode right away. After the spheres explode, Giselle wonders why they did not explode immediately, prompting Mayuri to explain the mechanism behind them and how he has completely nullified The Explode. In response to this, Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, but Mayuri responds by summoning four resurrected Arrancar. Noting that the Arrancar are essentially zombies as well, Giselle asks Mayuri if he really thinks that his four can defeat all of hers. As she repairs Bambietta's damaged body, Giselle is approached by Charlotte Chuhlhourne, who claims he wants to fight her because of her resemblance to himself. Asking him why, she orders Bambietta to attack him, but the zombie is quickly dispatched. Realizing that Bambietta is not powerful enough to defeat him, she calls out for the zombie of Tōshirō Hitsugaya. After Hitsugaya critically injures Ikkaku and Yumichika, Mayuri theorizes that he was turned into a zombie before he died, prompting Giselle to confirm this. Giselle lands behind Mayuri and explains how those who are turned into zombies before death have better movement and reaction speeds because they have fresh cells, and can be completely controlled because they have no free will. When Mayuri asks her what fun there is in controlling someone with no free will, Giselle states she does not know because she is not a sadist. After Mayuri incapacitates the now-zombified Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, he theorizes that The Zombie takes longer to activate depending on how powerful the Reiatsu of the victim is before asking Giselle if he is correct. When Giselle does not respond, Mayuri explains how he has created drugs that change the composition of blood by using blood samples of members of the Gotei 13 as bases, prompting Giselle to state she does not understand. When Mayuri reveals that he can take control of her zombies, Giselle expresses shock as Kensei and Rose stand up behind Mayuri, who bids her farewell as Kensei stabs her through the heart. However, Giselle survives this attack and drags Bambietta to a cave formed by rubble, where she begins to drink Bambietta's blood. When Bambietta attempts to stop her from drinking too much of it, Giselle violently beats her while proclaiming she is already dead and should give Giselle's blood back to her. Noticing that she has killed Bambietta, Giselle hugs her and proclaims that she is cute even in death as Liltotto arrives and notes she is still alive. Giselle asks Liltotto what happened, prompting Liltotto to explain how she killed PePe and incapacitated Meninas. Liltotto watches as Robert Accutrone arrives and reveals that Yhwach is going to kill them with Auswählen before being engulfed in a beam of light, which prompts Liltotto to grab Giselle and leap away. Holding Bambietta, Giselle tells the corpse that she refuses to die. Soon after, Giselle confronts the Shinigami trying to get to the Soul King Palace alongside Bazz-B, NaNaNa, and Liltotto. When Giselle summons several zombified Shinigami, Mayuri notes their arrival, prompting Giselle to stick her tongue out at him. After Bazz-B reveals their intention to help the Shinigami in exchange for going to the palace with them, Giselle, Liltotto, and Bazz-B are given orbs to charge with their Reishi and begin constructing the doorway alongside the Shinigami. Eventually, Giselle and the others enter the Royal Realm, where she, Bazz-B, and Liltotto quickly move to Silbern. Bazz-B notes that the Gate of the Sun is still intact before declaring that they will kill both Yhwach and Haschwalth. Teaming up with Liltotto, Giselle decides to confront Yhwach while Bazz-B clashes with Haschwalth; however, Yhwach easily dispatches them, with Giselle being incapacitated and collapsing before her comrade as blood begins to pool around her head. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' At some point before the War Giselle was resurrected by Konton to fight for Conquers Coalition. She was then placed under the Command Diamante. 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Giselle was ordered to by Diamante to stand by in case the Hidden Mist Justsu and Azuma's Tree Arc fails to defeat the 1st Division and use her Zombie power if they failed. After the death of fellow Strenritter Meninas McAllon by Sakura Haruno she over heard the latter trying to heal her comrades by transferring her chakra threw the Katsyuu clones she summoned. Giselle overhearing this stopped her by turning her into a Zombie. She turn her comrade Meninas into one too. She then witnessed the defeat of her fellow Strenritter Candice Catnipp at the hands of Gildarts Clive. But didn't seem to bothered that this and even mocked the latter for the defeat. Giselle later on encountered Choji Akimichi, Sanji and Yasutora Sado. Sanji immediately fell for her. With Giselle commenting that he was sweet and might not use her ability on him. Giselle then said to Sanji that she would give Sanji some sexual favors if the latter attacked his friends but he refused she no expressed little shock at this and merely said she likes using ability anyway. She then engaged Choji and Chad. She summoned her Hiling Pfeil and fired at the duo splitting them up. Choji the attacked using Human Boulder. Which she leapt out the way of. Just when was about to attack her. A Zombiefied Sakura attacked him. Giselle leapt over Sakura hugging from behind and mocking the others that she wished could of changed her hair. Just when choji was about to attack again. A Zombie Meninas McAllon appeared and punched out the way. Giselle then walked over to and started stroking her commenting that she was happy the Sakura killed so could her hands on her powers. Choji commented she was sick for doing to one of her friends. But Giselle brushed it aside saying a good and that Meninas loved being one of her zombies. Giselle then noticed Sanji chanting for her and Meninas to kiss each other and was about to compile. Only for Choiji to enlarge his hand and tossed Meninas away. Much to Sanji disappointment. 'Relationships' Sternritter Giselle relationships in the group appears to be mixed. She has little concern for her comrades as she is willing to use her Zombie ability on them if suits her purpose this has led to some of the members finding very creepy. She even killed one her previous comrade Bambietta Basterbine just so she can use it on her. And was one of three of the Strenriiter along Liltotto Lamperd and Bazz-B that betrayed the organization by attacking her leader Yhwach in her first life. Which led to her death in her first life. 'Coalition' 'Diamante' 'Dellinger' Giselle has little concern for his well being and was even willing to turn the latter into a zombie after he was defeated and incapacitated. Despite orders from Diamante saying members of the Donquixote Pirates were of limits. She taunted him by calling Deli. 'Senior Pink' 'Candice Catnipp' 'Alliance' 'Sanji' Giselle found Sanji sweet for his comment on her appearance and even told him her nickname and was even willing to give him sexual favors if he killed his comrades. While Sanji liked the sound of it he refused. When she saw Sanji egging both her and the zombie Mennias to kiss each other she was willing to comply until Choji interrupted. 'Choji Akimichi' 'Sakura Haruno' 'Powers and Abilities' Giselle is great fighter in her own using her ability to it's fullest to beat her opponents. She was able to fight on par Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She was able to use her ability to take control of several soul reaper captains and lietaunts, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otortibashi, Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto. During the war she was apart of big strategy during the battle of worth woodsea. In that she used ability on several dozen civilians and on Sakura Haruno and her comrade Meninas McAllon. She was able to fight on par with Choji Akimichi before being killed by the latter. The Zombie (死者 (ザ・ゾンビ), Za Zonbi; Japanese for "Deceased"): Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming a "corpse" (死体, shitai) and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died. Once a Quincy has died, however, Giselle can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities, such as when she had Bambietta's corpse blast Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Reiatsu. If it is low, Giselle only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before The Zombie can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin. Giselle's zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of Giselle's; however, their blood does not contain special properties like Giselle's does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under Giselle's control by coming in contact with the blood of her zombies. Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies Giselle can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Driscoll primarily absorbs Reishi from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Enhanced Agility Enhanced Durability: Giselle is a particularly enduring combatant, quickly getting to her feet after being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1. Great Spiritual Power: As a member of the Sternritter, Giselle's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Soul Reaper. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Giselle uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Giselle clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones. Giselle grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Giselle can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from her bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like skulls. Reishi Knife: Quincy Vollstandig In this form Giselle's skin immediately darkened, parts of it seemed like they were peeling. Enormous wings that were shaped like batwings sprouted out of her back. Her eyes go glassy. A black Quincy Zeichen appeared above her head. * Flight: 'Using her wings, Giselle can fly at high speeds. * '''The Zombie (Enhanced) ' * '''Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Durability 'Trivia' Category:Deceased Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Sternitter Category:Quincy Category:Female Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Wandenreich Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Necromancy Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Subordination Manipulation Users Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel